


Paper Scissors Rock

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx





	Paper Scissors Rock

Roman was pissed and everyone knew why. He'd caught Alicia cheating on him.

And no one wanted to kill her as badly as Dean did right now. He loved Roman more than anything and to have that little bitch break his heart was getting on his last nerves. Roman knew that Dean liked him, and he liked him back, but he was unsure at the time about the agreeing to the relationship, questioning if he was truly gay.

So to solve the problem, Roman started dating Alicia. He had asked Dean to give him some time to think about it and of course Dean agreed, even though he didn't like it one bit. 

Roman guessed having Alicia as a girlfriend was alright, but she was just too loud and clingy. Only to find out, after two months into their relationship, Alicia had went behind his back and cheated on him. Roman was in a way relieved, but he was too mad to admit it.

No one breaks Roman Reigns' heart! 

So, Dean managed to get his crush to go to Club Bellas with him to get it off his mind.

"How are you boys doing?" Nikki asked, hands on her hips as always, smiling when she saw Dean and Roman together.

"Roman needs to get Alicia off his mind." Dean mumbled as he and Roman took a seat at the bar.

"Yeah, and the only problem is that she doesn't know I've found out.." He groaned.

"Dude, are you sure it just wasn't her brother or something?" Dolph asked, as he wiped out a couple of shot glasses with a towel. He happily worked as Nikki's bartender in his spare time away from his office job.

"Dolph, what guy French kisses his own sister?" Roman deadpanned. The Platinum blonde just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, what other way to express your feelings than through a song?" Nikki suggested.

Roman scoffed. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, I'm dead serious, hun." She winked. "Tonight's karaoke night. I've already told the others what happened and they feel for you. So I invited them all to come here and cheer you up!"

"Really?"

"Surprise!" Dean chuckled. 

Roman blinked at Dean and couldn't help but smile, shaking his head. "You always know how to make me feel better don't ya, Ambrose?"

"It's what I do best." He smirked as he winked at his best friend, making Roman blush. All Nikki could do was giggle at Roman's expression. Those two just looked so _cute_ together! Dolph merely rolled his eyes.

"So, what will it be boys?" Nikki asked as she put two glasses in front of them. "Drinks are on the house."

"Thanks, Nikki, but I'm not in the mood for drinking." Roman smiled.

"Oh, come on, why not?" The club owner asked, faking a pout.

"It'll make you feel better, Romeo." Dean smiled, touching his hand. Roman's eyes grew wide and he blushed even more. And Nikki was about to have a freaking fangirl-fit.

"Alright, I.. I guess one wouldn't hurt." Roman sheepishly said.

Maybe dating Dean wouldn't be such a bad idea, after all.

After all of his friends arrived, Roman had three glasses of Patron.

"Aaahhh… I feel a whole lot better, guys." Roman sighed, resting his elbows on the counter, his back to the bar.

"Good, cuz your limit is three glasses anyway." Drew snickered, as he and Ash sipped on their Jack Daniels. All Roman did was smirk and give his Scottish friend the middle finger.

It was true, but he wasn't the least bit tipsy.

"I never have liked Alicia." Seth said  
as he and Paige sat at a table together, enjoying their Hurricanes. 

"Yeah, me neither." Sami and Renee agreed all, including Carmella and Kevin, were seated near the bar and close to their close friends.

"So, you ready to sing, Roman?" Nikki asked, batting her long eyelashes.

"Yeah, I guess so." Roman chuckled, as he stood and stretched, unknowingly giving Dean some pretty good eye candy. All the others did was snicker when they saw the blonde snatch up napkins for his nosebleed.

"So, what did you have in mind for a song?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry." He grinned mischievously as he pulled out his phone from his pants pocket. "You'll find out soon enough. But first, I've got to call my beloved girlfriend and tell her the good news."

Dean blinked, for it felt like his heartstrings were being played with. But when Roman looked at him over his shoulder, he saw that smirk that could only mean one thing. 

Roman was up to no good.

RRRIIINNNGGG

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alicia, it's me."

"Oh, uh...Hi, Roman. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey, listen, I'm at Club Bellas with the guys and I want you to come down here. I have a surprise for you." He smirked, mouthing to the others to shut Seth up with all his snickering.

"Really?" He could hear her voice light up.

"Yeah, it's gonna be something that you'll never forget." He smiled wickedly.

"Alright, I'll be down there in ten minutes!!" She squealed with joy, hanging up the phone. 

Roman could only chuckle as he thought. 

Oh, this is gonna be good.

"Dean, I need your help." Roman asked, turning to his best friend. 

"I'm listening." He raised a brow, crossing his arms.

"Can you do the voice of Timbaland?" He asked.

Dean's expression remained blank for a moment before saying. "I'm Dean Ambrose, Reigns. I was designed to do practically anything. Changing my tone of voice isn't a hassel, so why do you ask?"

"Because, I want you to..." Roman whispered the rest in his ear. At first Dean's eyes grew wide, but they quickly turned into an evil smirk as Roman continued.

"Deal." He chuckled, shaking his hand.

"Seth!"

Seth froze, having been caught off guard trying to sneak some of Paige's Hurricane while the girl wasn't looking. She turned just in time and snatched away her beverage, bopping her brother on the head with the now empty glass.

"Ow what the hell?" He groaned, rubbing the sore spot.

"Ya wanna help me sing?" Roman asked.

"Hell no!!" He shouted. "Why the heck would I wanna-- "

"I'll give you fifty bucks."

"Deal."

"So, what are we singing, oh Wise One?" He asked, coming to stand beside Dean and his friend as he crossed his arms as well.

Roman huddled both of them whispered them the plan and asked. "Have you ever heard of it?"

"Yeah!" Both of them replied, with Dean smirking like crazy.

This was gonna be PERFECT!!!

"So, I'm doing Big Sean, right?" Seth asked.

Roman nodded.

"She said she'll be here in 10 minutes, Nikki!" Roman called out as he and the others left to go backstage. "Make sure she gets a front row seat!"

"Will do!" She smirked. And judging from the looks on their faces, it seemed like everyone was going to enjoy this.

Sure enough, Alicia arrived ten minutes later. She even went so far as to doing her hair and wearing a new dress. Paige, Renee and Ash all made gagging faces behind her back.

"So, where's my Romeo?" Alicia asked with excitement.

"He's in the back." Dolph replied and pulled a chair from a vacant table, motioning for her to sit.

"Dean and Seth are helping him and he wanted ya to have a front row seat for this." Drew smirked as he and the others got closer to the stage. It was a full house now, because who doesn't want to hear Roman Reigns sing?!

Once everyone was situated and grew quiet Dean got into position backstage, all three males wearing a black leather jacket under over their clothes, microphones in hand.

He sighed as he grumbled to Roman. "I better get something in return for this."

"Don't worry, Dean, I got your back." Roman winked.

"Hmph." Was his only answer.

Alicia sat impatiently with sheer excitement, looking over at a TV screen that said.

Chris Brown: Paper Scissors Rock.

She raised a brow in confusion but the dimming lights and the women cheering caught her attention. She could make out a silhouette behind the curtain, but it didn't look like her boyfriend.

It looked like... Dean?

Dean unwillingly sung to Alicia.

_Baby girl I think we need to sit and talk, talk, talk_

_Playing with my money, paper, scissors, rock, rock, rock_

_Blowing up my heart then stick a pen and pop pop pop_

_Either you stupid, don't know what you got got got_

_I could be wrong, you could right_

_You probably be alone, I probably not_

_Well listen girl, you acting like an idiot_

_Really try to love you but it's getting hard, hard, hard_

Alicia blinked as Roman steps from behind the curtain and fangirls scream.

_Is you crazy, did you lose it_

_Are you stupid, are you foolish_

_Girl, I'm the only one like me on the planet_

_It don't take rocket science to understand it_

_You paper, scissors, rock my World_  
_Girl am I the one you __playin__?_

_You paper, scissors, rock my heart and throw it all away_

_You throw it away, throw it away, _ _th_ _-_ _th_ _-throw it away throw it away_

_Paper, scissors, rock my heart and throw it all away_

Dean was smiling at Alicia's expression.

_Well I can take you back to the spot you was bought bought bought_

_Make 'em return my paper, scissors, rock, rock, rock_

_Maybe you can think about the shit and stop, stop, stop_

_Climb up on this boat and show me how you drop, drop, drop_

_I could be wrong, you could right_

_You probably be alone, I probably not_

_Well listen girl, you acting like an idiot_

_Really try to love you but it's getting hard, hard, hard_

Roman frowned, angrily pointing down at the shocked female.

_Is you crazy, did you lose it_

_Are you stupid, are you foolish_

_Girl, I'm the only one like me on the planet_

_It don't take rocket science to understand it_

_You paper, scissors, rock my World_

_Girl am I the one you _ _playin_ _?_

_You paper, scissors, rock my heart and throw it all away_

_You throw it away, throw it away, _ _th_ _-_ _th_ _-throw it away throw it away_

_Paper, scissors, rock my heart and throw it all away_

Seth hopped onto the stage.

_Okay now _ _woah_ _ there, _ _woah_ _ there, is you noodle_

_Cock-a-doodle_

_Are you crazy, crazy, crazy bitch? _

_Did you knock a couple screws loose?_

_I know what time it is, only cause you (cuckoo)_

_I got bitches jumping for me like a bouquet by the _ _bookoo_

_Are you _ _tryna_ _ leave, are you _ _trippin_ _, tie ya shoe lace_

_You's_ _ a dime bitch, cause you two-faced_

_And you gave me heads and tails_

_Throw it at me baby, I be the wishing well_

_For real though, I know our shit not perfect_

_We connected in our space where our love's written in cursive_

_Put that rock up on your finger_

_Paper in your hands_

_But you can't cut me out_

_Bitch this ain't no game_

Roman grinned wickedly and crouched down in front of an embarrassed Alicia.

_Is you crazy, did you lose it_

_Are you stupid, are you foolish_

_Girl, I'm the only one like me on the planet_

_It don't take rocket science to understand it_

_You paper, scissors, rock my World_

_Girl am I the one you _ _playin_ _?_

_You paper, scissors, rock my heart and throw it all away_

_You throw it away, throw it away, _ _th_ _-_ _th_ _-throw it away_

_Throw it away_

_Paper, scissors, rock my heart and throw it all away_

The crowd went wild, cheering because the song was totally awesome!

Everyone except Alicia, that is. She just sat there, mouth partially open with wide eyes, tears threatening to fall.

As he leaned on Dean's shoulder Roman looked down at her and gave her a smile and a wink. The brat shot up from her seat and ran out the club, crying her eyes out. It only made the people cheer louder. They would never see her again.

"Feeling better?" Dean asked, laughing right along with the audience and his best friend.

"Let's find out, shall we." Roman smirked, grabbing Dean by the jacket and pulling him into a complete lip lock. Dean's eyes grew wide and everyone in the room gasped. The room instantly became silent for a like total of five seconds before everyone in the club went ballistic as Dean closed his eyes and kissed back.

Apparently, Nikki wasn't the only yaoi fan around there.

Roman and Dean broke off this kiss to breathe, both males locked in each other's eyes, blushing as everyone cheered on the new couple.

"We should do this more often." Roman laughed.

Dean chuckled. "I couldn't agree more."

From the back of the bar, Dolph Nikki and Drew smirked at the new couple, just as Seth came back from the stage.

"Betcha that fifty they're gonna get it on once they go." Dolph smirked as the brunette sat down.

Seth put down another 50 dollar bill on the table. "Betcha one hundred they make it to the car."

Drew slammed down two 100 dollar bills in front if the two and took a sip of her beer.

"Betcha three hundred they don't even make it out of here."

"You're on!"


End file.
